Akademi No Ai
by Ohisashi
Summary: What happens when kids with talents all go to an academy to learn almost the same thing? Competition. Karakura Academy is a private school that teaches advanced students high-leveled skills in academics. What happens now, if a student with no talent, average IQ, C-student comes in? Don't know? Allow me to tell you about my experience there. Ichigo's P.O.V. IchiHitsu, Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Karakura Academy Love Story

**Author: **Ohisashi

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Hitsugaya (IchiHitsu)

**Rating: **M-rated for future lemons. No kiddos please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach nor characters, all rights go to Kubo Tite. If I did own Bleach, Orihime's annoying ass would be gone... Forever.

**A/N: **My second unfinished multi-chapter story. Go figure.

I will not accept flames however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor ranting while slowly sipping my tea in content.

I accept constructive critisim.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>What happens when special kids with special talents all go to an academy to learn almost the same thing? Competition. However, in this particular academy it is different. Being said, Karakura Academy is a private school that teaches advanced students high leveled skills and academics for future doctors, artists', scientist ect. What happens now, if a student with no particular talent, an average IQ, and C student comes to this school? Don't know? No worries. I am here to tell you all about my experience at this prep school starting today.<em>

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hi there, my name is Ichigo K. Kurosaki. I am 15 years old and starting my sophomore year in Karakura Academy. It's this snobby prep school for wealthy, intelligent, and adept kids. Wonder why I'm here? Why is because, my dad happened to get me a scholarship here because of being an imperative doctor for that school. That's why I'm here. I, unfortunately, had to leave my best friends for this school so I'm still pretty let down by it. Anyways, I already know my years here is going to suck. I have intense orange, unruly hair. An expression that make little kids cry, curtesy to Renji, my closest friend. To top it all off, I get into fights. Yes that's right, I am not your _very _average teen. I have good fighting skills thanks to my dad who tries to beat me up to a bloody pulp for little reasons. It's not like he's abusive or anything, he's just teaching me how to fight to protect my little sisters, Karin and Yuzu. I wonder how they're doing at their new school.

Yeah, but like I said, somehow he managed to apply me in the middle October. Luckily I'll have the weekend and Halloween to sulk on how my life came from being the best to miserable.

I walk into the office and seat myself down as other students were discussing with the office workers. My clammy hands clench my documents and my heart is racing. I was nervous and slightly anxious of what the student body would think of me. People always judge me before they even get to know me. That's why back in my old school, I only hung out with my group. Damn I miss them already. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them... person to person at least.

" Did you need something young man?" A woman asked. I swallow and nod before standing and giving her the documents. She reads them and gives a small smile. " So you're new? Well then, welcome to the Karakura Academy Mr. Kurosaki. I will inform your teacher right away, please take a seat."

Sitting back down in my spot, I gaze at the floor intently. My first day in a famous preparation school. Way to go dad. You managed to make me feel even more like an outcast. Kudos to him. Ugh.

" Look out! We got a cart!" I turn my head and yelp when a huge cart came whooshing by along with two students, who ended up crashing into the wall.

" Dang it! You idiot, you were suppose to watch in the back!" Screamed a girl with a Chinese hair style.

" I-I'm sorry Soi-Fon-_san."  
><em>

The girl named Soi-Fon stood up and hautily pointed at him.

" Clean this mess. I'm going to report to Unohana-_sensai _about this." When she finished scolding him, I quickly look at the floor and pretended to be interested in the tiles. Well, I kind of was. Compared to my school, these things looked like expensive, shiny marble.

" Okay Mr. Kurosaki. We have you all set. You're class is D-3, Science. You can get there on your own?" I nod while rubbing the back of my head uncertainly. Wow, I just witnessed a drama queen. Better watch out for those.

I exit the office and begin my journey to my first class. The school is separated into two large, 3-story buildings as far as I can see. I see the letters D-F on the second building and I cross the court yard. As I walked across the field, I stared at the open nature around me. The scenery looked so serene that it was hard to look away. Letting out a sigh, I go through the D-hall on the first floor and finally found my designated class.

_' This is it.'_ I think to myself. Emanating determinedly, I open the door slowly and bite my bottom lip. That's when my mouth dropped. I expected famous academies to have quiet, study-environmental classes with strict teachers. My accusation was clearly out the book.

Kids are loudly talking to one another across the room. The teacher is napping with a play-boy book on top of his head. Some students are seated on the desks. Some tension in me relaxes as I step in, unnoticed. Good. At least I can save myself some embarrassment for one hour. I suddenly notice this shy-looking kid sitting in the back corner in the room reading. Maybe I could sit by him.

" Excuse me." I said to get his attention, which I did and he blinked. " May I sit here? I can't seem to find any " decent " seats around." I said with a hint of humor though his mouth didn't even twitch. Hey, I never was a good at telling jokes.

He nods and I take a seat next to him. He returned to his book almost immediately. Well, it wasn't like I asked for him to be my friend so I shouldn't be feeling disappointed. Still, I wanted to start over. I wanted to be well-known and accepted by everyone despite the fact that I don't belong here.

" Hey. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." I greeted with a big smile. He seemed pretty shocked at my sudden elation but managed to reply shyly.

" H-Hanataru." I held out my hand and he shakes it with a small grin. Good. Now we're getting somewhere.

" This seems like a pretty lively class. Is it always like this?" I ask with amusement. He smiles more and nod.

" Yes. It quite is actually. That's why I like to keep to myself. Are you new here?" I nod with an embarrassed look.

" Hehe yeah apparently. Hopefully I'll make it through this school year."

" Don't worry. This school is just the same as public ones except we are more progressive and take AP classes. What's your specialty?"

I swallow and look away with a deadpan look. Damn, I keep forgetting that fame has its reasons. My eyes dart around the room and I catch sight of an educational poster about being healthy and this soccer team practicing. Perfect! I turn back around with an unfazed grin.

" Oh you know... Soccer." Well, fighting is also sort of a sport. I think.

His eyes widen in envy.

" Cool. I'm not all for muscles. I'm good at health and plan to be a doctor when I grow up. Since you're good at sports, you must be in our school team right? " I shook my head. I didn't think that Private schools would have dirt sports that dirty their students. Hey, I'm learning okay?

" Nah. I probably won't be as good as everyone else." I say trying to avoid this topic. I just lied to this poor guy who seemed to not be very familiar with the other kids. I feel so guilty.

" It's alright. Nobody is as good as Hitsugaya-_sempai__.__" _This draws my attention. Nobody as good as somebody. That sounds a bit too exaggerated for my liking.

" Why? Is he some professional in the Seniors?" He shakes his head. This catches me by surprise even more. So a person in a lower grade is exceptional than everyone?

" Hitsugaya_-sempai _is sophomore and is captain of our school soccer team. He gets to choose who's in and who's out basically. He is also very notorious among the school as well. Straight A student, clean record, IO of 200, and mentioned as the "cutest guy in the whole city" as stated but the girls," Hanataru looks down with a slight blush, " Even I envy him. Who knew such a perfect being could actually be here on Earth? He's so cool." I blink as I process the information.

So basically this _Hitsugaya-sempai _sounds like some 6-foot, bloody-building, blonde that happens to be perfect. Ug. The thought of this guy already makes me sick. I hate people like those. They are always engrossed on how perfect they look and how many fans they have and what not. I better keep this guy in mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Because I don't have a special elective class for my second class, I have this period off, which meant walking across the endless halls to find the library. Or just sit on the ground with nothing to do.

I groan and walk down the empty aisles. I can't wait to get home beat the crap out of that old goon. Did he even think about this before just sending me off like I know what I'm doing!?

It was a moment later when I collided with someone and ended up sprawled on my back. I really need to watch where I am going, but who knew I wasn't the only one out and about?

" S-Sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized sitting up while rubbing the back of my head.

" It's fine. It's sort of my fault a-as well." The person I knocked down had got on his knees and felt the ground. I raise an eyebrow and finally realized that he was feeling for his glasses when I saw it against a locker.

" U-Uh looking for these?" I asked stupidly as I gave him the glasses. He nods and slips them on before looking up at me with interest. Now, I wasn't a very friendly guy towards nerdy looking people, but in this case, I have to admit this person has my attention. He had snow white spiky hair. And big emerald eyes looking up at my brown ones.

" Thank you." He finally says with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Suits him well...

I'm just tired from waking up early today...

" Y-Yeah no problem." I reply and help him pick up his books. " So, you don't have class this period as well?"

He shakes his head. " I do, but I excused myself to go to the library before soccer practice starts." We both stand up.

" Oh, so you're in the team? Are you that good?" I ask with a smile. He shrugs and looks away.

" I don't know, I'm not THAT good I guess."

" Yeah people keep talking about how this soccar captain is the best on the team, but I don't believe it." I say with a humored expression. He gave me a wierd look.

" Sure. I have to go now." We said goodbye and he left just like that. I wonder if he's just like Hanataru. I mean, I used to get called out all the time about my unnatural hair color and deceiving look. Maybe he might be bullied all the time about his hair, and possibly his glasses. All schools have jerks, trust me. Like the " Oh-so-perfect-Hitsugay-_sempai"._

Just like him. Right?

* * *

><p>" Eeek! Their practice session already began! Come on guys!" I quickly dodge a horde of heart-shaped eyed girls running down the hall and to the field. I raise an eyebrow as even more people, boys and girls ran in the same direction. I think even saw a teacher join in. What is going on? Curiosity getting the best of me, I walk in their direction to see what all the commotion was about.<p>

Overall, my morning classes went fine I guess. I managed to meet some very interesting characters. I now gained another friend, her name being, Rukia Kuchiki. She's kind of snobby but overall a pretty good girl to hang out with. Though my bruises are still ringing in pain on my arm.

" Haa! Hitsugaya-_sempai _over here!"

" You're so cool Hitsugaya-_sempai!"_

" I love you Sempai!"

Oh yeah, Mr. Perfect blonde right? I easily tower over the girls and looked at the soccer field to see some guys in red and black uniforms practicing on a field. I didn't see any yellow hair. Maybe it could be that red-head with the crazy eyebrow tattoos. He looked like everything a girl could dream of. Everyone's eyes are on him as well. That's when I noticed they started to drift off him and follow the every movement off this white-haired kid. Wait a minute that can't be-

The kid then stopped and ran a hand through his hair before darting his bright green eyes at us with an irritated look, which did not affect them at all.

" Aaaak! He looked me! Hitsugaya-_sempai _looked at me!" My eyes widen as my mouth hung open like deer caught in the headlights.

No way!

That white-haired midget is THE Hitsugaya-_sempai!?_

...

The session is soon over and the team was now going to the locker rooms, making the hordes of fans scream. How annoying. So this is what Hitsugaya must feel like every session. I'm surprised he hasn't even gone crazy yet. And speaking of the soccer captain, he looked nothing like what I imagined! He has unnatural colored hair not blonde, even shorter that Rukia, and is not even close to a body-builder and all this description fitted the same kid I bumped into earlier. Books and glasses with a timid attitude, now out on the field, bright eyes showing burning passion, glistening skin, provocative attitude.

I sigh and turn away before heading to court-yard. I just wasted about 10 minutes watching some sporty guys playing soccer with girls screaming like there is no tomorrow. How is this even worth part of my lunch time? Staring at a "oh-so-dreamy" soccer star kicking a ball around? But Arg! I still can't get over the fact that he can just totally switch around like that! Huh, just like that saying, don't judge a book by its cover.

I sit down near a tree moments later and take out a photo before praying for my school year to go well. Hopefully. The photo is a picture of my mom, who passed away years ago. I got over it after some time but I still miss her to death. You have no idea how much I loved her. I always wished for mom to come back. To hold my hand, protect me, make me laugh and I would do the same for her. To hold her hand, make her laugh, to protect her.

Or at the very least, someone just like her but, no one could ever replace my mother.

No one.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice brings me back to reality and I look up to see someone bending down with an inquiring expression. Probably because of my weird intense staring at a worn-out photo. It is the Hitsugaya everyone happened to admired so much. I gotta admit, that curious look on his face does seem kind of cute... And the glasses added a bonus-

I think I need to go to sleep now.

" No not at all." I responded with a crack in my voice. Gah. Way to play it smooth Ichigo. Wait a second, why am I even thinking about impressing him!? I scoot over so he can have room.

" Thank you." He says and sits down beside me. He pulls out a packet and begins filling it out. I take a closer look and my heart drops. It was a math packet with all sorts of problems mixed together, some I didn't even know how to solve! School is going to turn out bad after all. Math isn't my very strong subject to begin with.

" It's not all that hard if that is what you are thinking." Hitsugaya says as if he read my mind but in this case, read my expression. I laugh nervously.

" Hah are you sure about that?"

" Positive," He smirks, which made my heart give a leap, " After all, everyone here knows how to work out all of this, that is, everyone except a certain somebody who probably lacks this necessary skill." I frown with a dead-pan look. Just like Rukia. Sarcastic remark on my 'low' intelligence on our first meeting.

" Well I just came here from my old school today and they did things differently. Mainly because it was a PUBLIC school. My dad made me come here because now he decides to tell me his stupid occupation!" I came loose.

" Is that so?"

" Yep." I watch him for any signs of reactions but he showed none. Jeez, this guy is difficult.

" So that's why you came here with no specialty, Kurosaki?" I gasp as my eyes widen. How the hell does this kid know my name!? In fact I was about to ask him.

" How do you-" Then it hit me. Hanataru had told me more about this guy. How he was good with computers, can hack into systems, and can even find out about your personal background with out you finding out.

" How do I what?" He egged on with a satisfied look. He knew that I knew what he is capable of. Cocky bastard.

" Che. Never mind." He is too different from what I expected him to be. Though my main question is, why does it feel like my heart is about to explode out my chest?

XxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rings, an indication that school is over and that club activities begin. I am thankful for this. It seemed like my heart was against me today as well. It was always beating with nervousness when I was introduced to my classes and to top it off, whenever I saw Hitsugaya, it would speed up even more, and my face would heat at the slightest bit. Maybe I'm just dehydrated. I just want to go home. Though sulking will have to wait, seeing as my mounds of homework is my top priority. Usually in my old school when we get even a work sheet with two sides we would all groan, but in this school, seeing a 10 paged packet, front and back, is nothing to these kids. Hitsugaya was right after all. How I wish my life could be as easy as theirs.

I begin my journey home, walking. It is a short mile away from my house so that also is an advantage of going to Karakura Academy. I usually had to take the bus for my public school. I wish I could tell my old friends how my day is but they all have Fall Break in this month so they are all out with their families. Besides, who am I to complain to them in the middle of their vacation?

I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets. I don't think I mentioned this but in the prep school, we have to wear uniforms. You know, I always wished that I could go to a school that has free dress but that doesn't look like it is going to happen any time. We have to wear a white dress shirt under a black suit jacket and red tie. Girls wear red plaid skirts while boys wore black dress pants. Their standard uniform is even pompous. I miss my old uniform. Just a dress shirt and grey pants. Now I can definitely see the difference between my schools.

My eyes glance to the side and I had a double-take when I saw the white-haired kid walking right next to me.

" What the hel- How long have you been there!?" I exclaimed as I felt my chest ready to explode.

He looks up at me as if I was the crazy one with three heads.

" I've been here the whole time." I frown and was about to retort back when I remembered what happened just before the bell for school to end in my last class. He had asked if we could walk home together and I sort of almost lost it but managed to say yes. I am beginning to think that I am starting to lose some of my mausculine.

" Oh, yeah. Right. Ehehe." I laugh nervously. I guess I truly am an idiot. " But why did you want to walk home with me?" I ask curiously. He shrugs.

" No reason."

" Hm.." He doesn't seem to be the type to open up so easily. I wonder if he even has friends. I asked him that.

" I do."

" So where are they?"

" They ride the bus. I don't, as you can clearly see." I blink.

" So we live pretty close together huh?"

" Depends." I nod and we fell silent. I could feel my heart beating quite painfully now against my rib cage. I hated this silence. It made me feel conscious and awkward. Gah! Get a hold of yourself Ichigo! Do not turn into a pansy dammit! Think of a topic...

" The weather sure is nice out here." I mentally face palm myself.

" Sure..." He responds uncertainly while looking at the ground with a weirded look. I really need to learn how to make conversation. The strange thing is with my old friends, we would always have something to talk about and laugh all the time. Now? I'm trying to figure out how not to look so stupid in front of him.

We eventually got to my house and I say goodbye. He just turns and walks ahead. Rude much, but I could deal with that later. I can feel my shoulder get light as I dropped my heavy bag on the ground and glared at it.

Homework comes first. Thinking all night about Hitsugaya comes second.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I **know I have to update Dākusouru but this idea would not leave me alone so I just had to type it out. My main goal now is to update both stories with at least 8,000 words each, and putting up more lemon/non-lemon one shots. I really want them to be well-written and enjoyable. Hopefully I could keep this up.**

**Arg. But like, follow and review and I'll see you next time for sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Well, like I said, I don't own Bleach. If I did, all the guys would have been gay.

**A/N: **I am really glad I got two reviews for chapter one. Not much but I can accept it! Hope this chapter satisfies everyone.

* * *

><p>" Good night Yuzu, Karin." I say as I slowly tread upstairs. My dad ran out the kitchen with an awaiting look but I just glared and went into my room. I hope he doesn't think that I'm not still pissed off at the fact that I had to move away from my friends and into a famous school in under two days.<p>

I flop on my bed head first with an approving sigh. I managed to finish all of homework in some hours. My head and hand hurt from all that thinking and writing. For some reason however, I had this weird feeling like I was forgetting something while I was walking home with Toushiro.

*bzz* *bzz*

I frown and dig my hand in pocket to take out my cellphone. Had one of my friends decided to check up on me at this time of night? I flip it open and found that it was a new number. My mom always told me not to answer to strangers, but I was curious since the number that called me is a cellphone as well. Who could obtain my cellphone information like that? I decided to answer.

"Hello?"

/Hello, Kurosaki./ I yelp when I hear a familiar voice. You know, I wish he wasn't a computer hacker because by now, I'm sure he found out about all my information, including the one for my old school.

" Y-you? What do you want?"

/You left your homework at school./ My stomach dropped. So that is why I had that wierd feeling in my stomach. Now I found out what is was.

" *sigh* Looks like I'm in for detention on my second day. I swear my life just took a turn for the worse." I grumble. I guess I had gotten too excited to walk with him home that I forgot my own papers. Someone probably already took it by now. Then it hit me...

" Why didn't you tell me if we were in the same class?" I expected an answer like, to torture me, but it was different.

/I have it now./ At first I didn't know what to feel. Glad, that I hadn't left my homework at school, regret, that I don't get it until tomorrow because it is too late at night, and mad, because he didn't give it to me while we were walking home.

" Well, I should have been thankful for that I guess. Too bad I won't have time to finish it tomorrow."

/You could finish still./

" What do you mean?"

/I can give it to you right now./My mouth drops. No no no no. I can't believe he is actually going to sneak out to give me my homework at the dead of night. I can't risk having to get us BOTH in trouble.

" I-I don't think that's necessary-"

*tap*

*tap*

I dart my eyes towards my window and see a slender finger tapping lightly against the glass. Why is there so much commotion going on at this time!?

" H-hold on." I tell him and slowly walk lightly to my window to see who was tapping at it. I admit, it is slightly creepy to see just a finger hitting it, no one showing their face so I could clarify who it is. I finally look in front and my eyes widen when the person just waved at me. My eyes dart from my cellphone to the person back and forth.

" No way..." He just waves my homework around and my eyes follow before I snapped out of it and pulled my window up before closing my phone.

" How did you get here so fast!?" I whispered loudly. He shrugs like it was nothing and gives me the packet.

" I said you could still work on it. It's not too late to do it." He is right about that part. I have trouble sleeping anyways so I still have a chance to get out of detention. I'm just still shocked at how he got here and we were still talking on the phone. Did we live that close? That seemed like the only explanation.

" I'll be going now. Make sure to remember next time, because I may even forget as well." I had this weird disappointed feeling as he walks back to the window. As if I didn't want him to leave yet it is dark and my heart speaks before my brain.

" A-ah um... You can come over any time if you'd like. J-just saying so..." I stutter like an idiot and he smiles. I felt light-weighted.

" Alright. I plan to. Goodnight Kurosaki." And he leaves. I finally collapse on my bed and pull a pillow over my head. That was so not me. Why do I always act like such an idiot when we are talking? Why do I always feel this way? What is wrong with me?

Too bad I have more homework to keep my mind occupied.

* * *

><p>It is the next day of school and I managed to get to my home room without trouble. Though I did get a lot of staring and whispering. I just hope that no rumors start because I already have enough stress in my life as it is. I am though, a bit anxious to see Hitsugaya again because I wanted to get to know him more. Though that might be a problem because mostly everywhere I go, I see him surrounded by a large crowd of girls just ogling at him. So I have a bit of a challenge.<p>

" I hear you're the new kid from Karakura High." I look up and see the crazy-tattooed guy from yesterday.

" Uh yeah."

" That's cool. Want to have lunch with me and my group?" I raise an eyebrow when some students behind him waved at me eagerly. Well, this is one way to make friends so I accepted the offer of course. They didn't all look too bad. I just got to watch out for that bald one right there with the wooden sword.

" Oh sure I guess." He smiled.

" Great! We'll see you then." I could have sworn a saw some sort of look in his eyes as he turned around. Whatever it was, I'm sure it didn't mean anything I thought it would be. Not that I wished it would be or anything. I already have my eyes on someone else... I think.

...

As I walk to the lunch room, again groups of kids run to the soccer field but I keep going. Today I am going to sit, eat, and get to know some guys so I could care less what is going on. Yet, it felt wrong not to watch Hitsugaya practice but I shrug off this feeling and look up to see the same group of kids waving at me from before. I raise my hand in acknowledgement and walk to their table. before I could even sit down, one after the other started talking.

" Hello, my name is Yumichika and it is a pleasure to meet you!" Greeted a guy with a bobcut and decorated eyebrows greeted. I wonder if he's gay.

" Yo. I'm Ikkaku." The bald guy with a menacing look says while holding up a hand. I greet myself though I had a sneaking suspicion that they already knew me.

I realized that the red-head had soccer practice as well, leaving me with these guys, whom I had just met. A feeling of nervousness hits me and I just look around. I didn't feel like eating since I doubted that my stomach could take it. I want to get to know everyone, be well-known, so this is my opportunity.

" So... what are you guys trying to major in?" I ask with the straightest face I could make. Yumichika, the supposed fruit, gave a pleased look and started filing his nails. I brother...

" I am going to major in cosmetics and get my license. Then, I'll start my own company that sells lots of perfect, hair jel, lip gloss, nail polish-" Ikkaku shoves him from my view and smirks while giving a thumbs up.

" I'm going to master taekwondo, then take on the best there is, and defeating anyone that gets in my way." I shuddered at the creepy look he gave. So that's what with the wooden sword. I don't know how good I am in fighting, but I'll make sure I don't push his buttons.

Somehow in the end, we managed to hit it off well. We talked about each other's lives and our experiences in junior high and grade school. Suddenly, I didn't feel so self-conscious. These two were weird enough for me to even act out a bit, and I liked that. I almost got punched in the gut when I asked Ikkaku why his head is bald at this grade. Almost.

" Yo I'm back." We turn to see the red-head walking up with a tired look. " Oi(1), let me have some of that." He takes Ikkaku's water bottle, and chugs it down to the last drop.

" Renji!"

" I didn't see you sprint ten laps around the field, followed by 20 push ups and a wall sit for a whole 30 minutes. Man, I don't know how Toushiro can do all that and not even once, look tired." I raise an eyebrow. So wait, this _Toushiro _is the best one after all? That's not what I heard according to Hanataru, and the fangirls.

" What are you talking about? I thought Hitsugaya was the one that everyone said is the best." Renji gives me a weird look.

" What are _you_ talking about? Toushiro Hitsugaya. That's his whole name, moron." I blink before making a shocked face. At least I got to know the kid's full name but this school has really got to stop it with the mysteries that I have to solve by acting stupid. Already he called me a moron but I don't mind it since I admit it myself.

" Oh okay. Hey, I said I am new didn't I?" I defended while looking away in embarrassment. Well, there is sort of a bright to this. I got to know the kid's full name. Not that I was fully intentioned on getting it anyway. So what if he just brought my homework last night, or looked at me with sparkling green eyes, or teased me with a knowing smirk? Besides, now that I met these people, hopefully, I won't have time to think about him because it just makes head hurt so much. Not that I am trying to sound mean or anything.

" Oh yeah, have you heard about the party Rangiku-_san _is throwing at the end of this week? She invited me and Ikkaku." Yumichika said with a proud smile. Renji smirked before waving up a pink, designer envelope.

" Yeah I heard of it, and plan on going there as well. I wonder how many hotties are going to be there."

" That is, if Hitsugaya-_san _lets you. You know he and the coach can just call practice whenever." Renji's smirk widened.

" Not if he's going to be at the party as well. It's hosted in his house as a matter fact. Hey, you should definitely come. it's not too late to ask." Actually, I was planning to use the weekend to study and finish all the mounds of homework but the thought of going to a high school party with Toushiro...

" Do you think she can include me after all those kids she invited. It'll be packed!" I said but they all just leaned closer, resulting in me leaning back.

" Not if you ask Toushiro." Renji said with a sly smile. I fight down the heat creeping up my neck and just look up. We do seem to be on good terms actually. I don't see why he let me come. I haven't done anything to him... yet. Beside he is the one who came into my room at night.

* * *

><p>I walk into my next class and found Toushiro already seated with a book in his hands. I immediately sit next to him, but not suspiciously, and scooted my chair slightly next to him. He ignores me and I drum my fingers annoyingly until finally, I managed to catch his attention.<p>

" *sigh* What is it?"

" I heard about some party your friend is throwing at your house."

" Your point?" I turn to face him with a smile.

" I think you forgot to invite someone."

He blinks before looking around the classroom and getting back to his book.

" Nope. I'm pretty sure that's everyone." I lose my posture before regaining it. I guess the kid couldn't take a hint. I don't know why I'm pursuing him to take me as well, when clearly, I have quite a lot of studying to do. Why can't I just ask to go instead of him trying to get me to go? I can't help it. He just has something that keeps... pulling me towards him, and doing stupid things to get his attention, to get a reaction. To get **something.**

" Very funny, but seriously, I think you did forget someone."

" No."

" No what?" I ask confused.

" You are not going." I slip my elbow on the table and ended up smacking my face on it.

" Wh-why?" I muttered into the wood. My face stung like a thousand needles prickling my skin all at once.

" You should spend your time studying not partying. I've seen your grades. They're a mess." I groan, knowing all he said is true. My grades are a mess and I shouldn't be thinking about staying up all night drinking and dancing. Not that I planned to drink unnecessary things...

" I guess your right. Man, I'm gonna need a tutor or something. The same as highschool my a*s." I groan again and sit up while pulling out my textbook for this class. I shouldn't be feeling disappointed over a stupid statement. I have school to think about. Maybe when I see my grades go up then I can reward myself. Until then, I gotta slightly distance myself from Renji and his friends for now.

...

Just as the bell rings, I stood up and gathered my things before heading out. Finally, one more class and I'm out of here. It's ironic how Toushiro is in almost all my classes. And speaking of him, I felt a small hand yank my sleeve for my attention. Now, that just had to be the cutest thing ever, I still felt my heart melting as he looked up at my with those big and bright eyes. Damn him...

" You mentioned about needing a tutor." He started. I nod, still a little hazy from his cute staring. He needs to stop that. It's like he can actually hypnotize anyone with that look, and he isn't even trying. Imagine if he was...

" Yeah, you know anybody?"

" Actually I was thinking I could. Seeing as you have no friends." I sweat at his half-right assumption. Still as cruel as ever, but that offer had me agreeing in a heart beat. I don't know why, but I felt a bit... proud of myself. That out of the whole school, Toushiro asked to tutor me... with a slight insult. But that's made up with that little blush he has on his cheeks. Poor guy probably has never offered help to anyone since people would always come to him. I don't see how I am so different from everyone. Well besides my orange hair.

" Y-Yes! I-I mean.. ahem, sure. Why not?" He could obviously see that my 'play-it-cool' stature isn't working. I even sounded too excited for my liking.

" Okay then. Tomorrow we'll go to your house."

" Why tomorrow?"

" I have practice today."

" Oh right. I'll see afterschool then. Thanks for everything. I'm definitely going to need all the help I can get."

" ..." We had already arrived to class and he was already at his seat with a book in his hand. He sure reads a lot. I've noticed in my classes he's in, I always catch him with a book in his hands, sometimes with different books. This reminded me. If this is a private school, then Toushiro must have some sort of special talent besides soccer to be here right?

I get in my seat next to him, and while the bell has not rang yet, I turn with an interested look.

" Hey Toushiro, what are you trying to major in?" He blinks in surprise at my random question but looks down in thought.

" ... I don't know." My interested look stays frozen as I processed what he said. _I don't know._ He said he did not know what he wants to be when he grows up. He could be so many things! Like a professional soccer star, an attorney, a teacher ect. He is smart, good-looking, has friends, he can do _anything._ Me? Not so much. I don't even have a special elective. Although being a doctor sounds good, since I know a few things from my father.

" Oh, well... I'm studying to be a doctor." I pointlessly lie. He narrows his eyes and I swallow at the sudden intense glare.

" Really?"

" Yeah, just started... s-sometime ago."

" You do realize I can easily look at your documents."

" I-I never said here at school! My dad, as you know, is a doctor here so he's teaching me to become one. Not that I volunteered, but it's the only thing worth doing in this school." He just looks before returning back to the book... again. I swear I feel like I'm never respected enough. However I shrug and pull out pencil and paper for class.

During class, I noticed a kid shooting glances at me as if I am suspicious of something. Which I shouldn't be... It was a while later when she finally tossed a balled up paper on my desk when the teacher wasn't looking. Now, I would have expected a quiet _'welcome to Karakura Academy, what's your name?'_ but that isn't even close to what she wrote. It read:

_Stay away from my Shiro-_chan

Okay, if it wasn't for the threat, I would have been laughing my butt off at the nickname she gave him, but it seemed serious because she is glaring at my while I'm reading it over and over, until finally I look up and toss it back. She looks at me one more time before opening it back up for my response. I had wrote that I only promised to try since I am going to be tutored by Toushiro. Besides, it doesn't seem right that I can't talk to him because of her... jealousy I'm guessing. Hell, she has enough time to ogle at him during his practice.

Jeez, two days in and I'm already hated by someone, and I never even did anything to her!

A while later, the bell rings and I gather my stuff and the girl immediately walks over with a big smile, which baffled me. I could have sworn she hated me during class but now she seemed as bright as ever. I thought she was going to hug me or something, but the girl went straight to Toushiro and bear hugged him until he turned blue.

" Hiiii Shiro-chan!" I cover my snort and he pulls away with an annoyed look.

" I told you to stop calling me that Hinamori."

" My cheerleading team is practicing in the same field, so we'll be there together!" She exclaims ignoring him. I decided to get going before she thinks I'm eavesdropping, which I wasn't... much. Only that Toushiro pulled on my sleeve for my attention. I swear his cuteness is going to be the end of me.

" Kurosaki, could you stay for my practice?" I looked at him in surprise since he asked me to stay, which kind of also scared me, considering his friend/sister/girlfriend is also near us and is currently giving me the evil eye. I'm not jealous or anything by their closeness... I'm not.

" S-sure but why-"

" Abarai wants to talk to you." A sinking feeling of huge disappointment hits my stomach and I try not to change my expression.

" O-Okay." I can feel the girl, Hinamori, smirking at me before she clung to his arm to dragged him across the room.

" Oh I am going to have so much fun watching you guys..." As she rants on, I stay back for a while before finally heading out. I figured I could do my homework while staying until the end so Renji, apparently, could say whatever he needed to say. I admit, I am disappointed that it wasn't a request for Toushiro but I guess heaven decided that him tutoring me alone is enough as it is.

Once I go outside and sit in the bleachers, I see a couple other different groups of girls watching with hearts in their eyes. I roll my eyes and pulled out some papers to get started on. It looks like it's going to be a while before I get to even _see _either Renji or Toushiro because of the likeness of pushing and shoving just to surround the two. I look back down at my homework and began on my math, seeing as it is my worst subject. Hopefully after practice, and after Renji says whatever to me (not literally), we could still hang out in the park or at a café for a bit. I wanted to get to know the little guy a bit more. And yes, stare deeply into his face, mostly his eyes and take a mental picture to keep.

I never thought of myself being gay until a while before I came here. Me and Ishida, this sewing nerd, used to hang out a lot and I heard rumors about us being a couple. That idea _was_ laughable, until I saw Ishida's face after I confronted him about us. Now that I think about this, I don't see a problem with, if I ever, dating Toushiro. He is cute, funny(in his own way), smart, and sporty. Those are the best qualities of a guy any girl would want. Even I admit it. Not that I'm some girl hell no. But besides the point, that was my plan I was going to stick with. Maybe if we see each other more often, he might start to see some good qualities in my. For now, it doesn't look like it seeing his demeanor towards me.

The coach blows the whistle and the soccer team and cheerleaders began their practice session. I caught an evil glance from Hinamori, which I sweated at because it was kind of getting annoying, and I caught a glance from Toushiro as well, which made my heart jump.

Yup, I definitely can't wait for practice to end.

...

**Not 8,000 words I know but now my goal is 4,000. I'm not some awesome writer like DiePie or Mymomomo. Like, follow, and review and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I already said I don't own Bleach. If I did, Toushiro would have a hollow that meets Ichigo's hollow and well... You know the rest. ;)

**A/N: **Pwease pwease pretty pwease send more reviews. I understand my stories aren't exactly perfect but it really helps if I get more positive comments.

* * *

><p>I look down when the coach whistles and the two groups began making their ways to the locker rooms. Except for one, which is Renji running up the steps and to me, causing <em>everyone<em> to stare at us. That's not a good sign.

" Hey, glad you could make it!" He exclaims while pulling me into a hug, and I almost freaked out. He's hugging me and people are looking and I never expected Renji to be the type to hug people.

I pull away while trying to ignore the annoying whispers going around us. Way to go Renji.

" Toushiro said you wanted to see me so that's why I'm here." He nods though I suspected that everything went in one ear and out the other.

" Great, I wanted us to hang out at this café my friend works at after school. You can come right?" I hear something shatter inside me and I weakly made protesting noises though neither of us could understand. My date with Toushiro... my plan... all ruined. I can't just say no to him because I wanted to be with Toushiro and not him. Renji is a good person so there really is no reason to tell him off. Except for...

" S-Sorry I can't... homework and stuff." I mumbled while rubbing the back of my head. He clicks his tongue in disappointment before backing up.

" Damn. Alright then I guess I'll see you some other time. Oh, maybe tomorrow?" I sweat at his desperation and said I'd think about it. I wonder why he wants to hang out with me so much. We don't really know each other much and I truly have a lot of homework to deal with.

I walk down the bleachers as well while feeling at least 50 pairs of eyeballs staring at me. I really never asked for this, and now I'm sure tomorrow is going to be one hell of a long day.

...

Just as I finished my math booklet my eyes roamed to my cellphone on my desk. There was this strange urge to pick it up and dial Toushiro's phone number. Yes, I have his number because I saved it into my contacts for you know... emergencies. It's not like that guy has time to just chat for fun with people. I don't even think he does that.

There is tapping on my window and my stomach flutters at who it could possibly be. Standing up, I went to the window and opened it, Toushiro coming in with a booklet in his hand, supposedly homework.

" Hey Toushiro, why are you here?" He ignores me, much to my annoyement, and sits on my bed, feeling the blanket and sheets curiously. I stare at him with a raised eyebrow and walk back to my desk.

" You live cleaner than I suspected." I give a deadpanned look at his insult and sit in the desk chair, propping my elbow on it to rest my head.

" Of course I do. My sister keeps nagging me about how I leave clothes on the ground." He looks up at me intensely and I feel my nerves unraveling. It was as if he was staring into my soul before asking:

" You have sisters?"

I fall out my chair.

" Y-yes I do. I have two in fact." I say sitting up while rubbing the bruise I sported on my forehead. He looks at my desk and then completely zoned out. Toushiro has to be the most difficult person to understand. " Anyways, why are you here again?

" You needed to be tutored right?"

" W-well yeah but you said you couldn't because of practice."

" He let us off early so we still have time." I nod and pull out a packet as he does the same, except I see it completed.

" How did you manage to get it all done!?" I ask while looking between his and my half-filled one. Toushiro shrugs.

" I had time."

" Time my ass. You really are something else."

" I would say the same for you." I sweat and pull out my pencil.

" Funny. Anyways, I'm on this problem and-"

" You're doing it wrong." I blink and look at him in confusion.

" Wh-what?" He rolls his eyes and steps closer.

" You did the whole thing wrong you retard. Did you read the instructions?"

" Of course I did!" I exclaim but I was even more confused when he face-palmed himself.

" You idiot, the teacher told us not to follow the instructions but hers." I swallow while looking at my work, done for nothing. Now, what did she want us to do then?

" Ehehe, I-I sort of forgot her instructions then..." I laugh nervously but he doesn't join in. He must really see me as an idiot. Not that I blame him. School is much more different then I imagined then.

" *sigh* Let's go over it, from the beginning." I pull out a chunk eraser and we got started on my first problem. As we went through my homework further, I began to understand what my mistake was and what the concept is. I felt myself actually become smarter.

" You know Toushiro," I start and he looks at me. " I'm really glad your here. I would have never been able to get pass these without you." I smile at his blush and he looks away.

" It's fine."

" How come you volunteered to help me out? I thought I was 'such an idiot'?" He blushes more at my question and my heart pounds faster.

" It's just a favor so you'll owe me next time." I laughed at his answer and looked at the time. It was past nine already. He notices and begins to pick up the papers. Much to my disappointment.

" Going to soon?"

" It's late, and I should get going."

" Same time tomorrow?"

" ...Sure."

I smile as he leaves my room before finishing up the rest of the packet. I had a fun doing my homework with him. His sarcasm always makes me laugh, even his insults, because I know he doesn't mean them. Hell, even if I consider him a friend he might still think I'm just an annoying pest like the girls at school, but I'll make sure to stand out... Intentionally.

I don't know why I keep wanting to do these things. Wanting to get his attention, wanting him to focus on me. Wanting us to be somewhere alone and together. I can't help it. He's just too... I don't even know what to say. It's everything about Toushiro that makes me want... Him. His eyes, hair, demeanor, _everything._

I hop in bed and look up at the ceiling.

I think I'm in love with Toushiro.

* * *

><p>Currently, I am sitting in the hall during the morning hour. In which, students get breakfast, hang out, talk to teachers before school starts. Nobody is outside in the grass, under trees, or in park benches. Why? It's freaking pouring outside. <em>Hard.<em>

I heard in the announcements that all sports, and club activities we're canceled until further notice because of the unexpected change in weather. Which means my plan failed yet again. I don't think the heavens want me to.

However, I was hoping to see Toushiro because of the cancellation of soccer for the morning but then I realized he could be anywhere. Which means its pointless to go searching for him. I do, in fact, need to finish filling in my notes for science because my teacher talks fast. So it's hard trying write one thing in and he's already on the next.

" Ichigo?" I look up see Renji looking down at me in surprise. " What are you doing down there instead of with your friends?" I wish I could say I didn't have any, but he and I pretty much know who he's talking about.

" I'm finishing my notes for science. Decided to be in a quiet atmosphere."

" I get what your saying. Here you can use mine."

" Eh?"

" We have the same teacher right? Always talks fast..." I nod and he sits beside me while handing me his notes, which are twice as long as mine, I gaped.

" Damn, I'll never get this finished. How did you get all this." He rubs the back his head with an exasperated look.

" Once you've been to this school for a while, you just sort of get used to it." I nod and a question pops in my head.

" Hey, what grad dare you in?"

" I'm a junior, I take it you're a sophomore?" I nod and began scanning his notes before copying down the ones I missed. After a couple of minutes, the bell rings and I curse under my breath before handing Renji back his notes with a sheepish grin.

" Looks like this will do. Thanks for the notes."

" No problem. Looks like you owe me."

" Y-you too!?" I yell with a sweat. Unfortunately, this causes him to become curious.

" Me too? Who else helped you with your notes?" I point a finger while getting ready to deny everything, before slumping down.

" T-Toushiro. He came over so he can tutor me. It's going to become a regular thing." I say while rubbing the back of my head.

" Captain Hitsugaya coming to your house at night? Are you sure that's not the only thing you guys did?" I stutter while blushing madly as dirty thoughts entered my head and he laughs.

" Just kidding. I'll see you later then." I stutter some more and pushed these thoughts away one by one. Who knew they were so vivid? Hell, who knew I would even come up with those kinds of things!?

" Kurosaki." I jumped and turn around, my left eye spazzing as I almost forgot that Toushiro is wearing clothes. He raises an eyebrow with a suspicious look. I smile nervously and step around him.

" I guess I'll catch you later then, Toushiro?" And before he could even question me, I run down the hall and to my next class.

...

As the math teacher's voice droned on about slopes, my eyes drifted towards the open window beside me. The storm had reduced to light drops, as well as a rainbow appearing. If only it could be me and Toushiro watching the rainbow on a hill while leaning against each other. Sappy yes, but I would give anything to make that happen. Already I actually miss him yet it's only been an hour. I feel bad about running from him, but I couldn't keep my thoughts straight because of Renji's perverted assumption. Though I wouldn't mind that at all... Ack!

" Mr. Kurosaki, what is the answer?" My head turns from its spot and all eyes are on me. What answer? What question? What page?

" A-ah um... "

" You weren't listening were you?"

" ... N-no ma'a-"

" Go stand in the hall!"

...

So here I am standing with two buckets of water in my hands. They still use the same punishment just like my old school but the teachers are much more vicious here. Yes, I am complaining.

" Hah? You're that new kid right?" I look up and almost dropped the buckets when I see huge breasts in my face. That was all I can see, how is that even possible.

" E-eh.. um yes?"

" Cool! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and Toushiro has told me so much about you! Honestly, you didn't sound much of a smart guy." I sweat.

" S-sure." This person awfully reminds me of me Orihime. She is this girl in other school that acts pretty random. She's popular with guys, with everyone. I don't know how she managed to become my friend but I guess everything sort of worked out.

" Well, since Toushiro is tutoring you, you'll be able to make it to the party right? You do go to his house. " I look down to see her chest but also a pink invitation.

" N-no we go to mine a-and I don't think I shoul-"

" Great I'll see you then!" Before I could protest she stuffs the envelope in my pocket and skip off, her huge wafers bouncing along. Great, just great. Only now that I have an invitation, given by what seems like Toushiro's other friend/girlfriend/best friend, Toushiro would probably think I asked for it, which would be a huge lie. I swear, everyone that is close to Toushiro are weird, Renji, Hinamori, and all. It's crazy I tell you, but him and I could sort of relate to each other... sort of.

...

In my next class, Renji immediately pulls me over to his group, much to my disappointment. I wanted to sit in the front so I could leave quicker, but it doesn't look like it's going to be happening soon in this class. He sits me down and sits right next to me, his supposed gay friend and scary one smiling cheekily at me. It seemed a bit suspicious.

" We heard Matsumoto gave you an invitation."

" Yeah, congratulations man." At first I was about to ask them how they knew since it only happened not long ago, until I realized something else.

" It was you guys!?" Luckily the teacher isn't here yet, although some people look at us.

" Well, Toushiro said he isn't making you come so we asked Rangiku." Renji says with a guilty look.

" B-but Toushiro... h-he said... my grades aren't-"

" Oh come on, you need to some sort of break, trust me, what could go wrong at her party?" Yeah, last time anybody says that, something goes wrong. So after he said that, I was positive not to go. Sure school has been a pain in my ass and today's Friday but this is preparing me for college, and I need to be prepared. I definitely, do not want to end up like my dad. Although, it is only a onetime thing on the weekend...

" I have to think about it." I say after coming to my very unsure conclusion. Renji puts on arm on my chair.

" Good enough for me."

" _U__s._"

" Right. Ah the teach' is here." I look up and silently thanked the heavens for the teacher's arrival. My head hurts just from discussing if I could make it to a party or not. And I still can't debate over the question.

* * *

><p>Just as I left the lunch room to look for Toushiro, Renji, once again, calls for me and I turn around.<p>

" Hey?"

" Hey. I decided to skip practice." I gape at him.

" Wh-why!?"

" 'Cause I wanted to be with you." Something seemed off about that. Why the hell is he risking, practically his life, just to hang out? Even if I don't know Toushiro much, I can tell that midget is vicious. Skipping soccer practice isn't going to have its best results.

" Does anybody else know?" I at least ask, not wanting to get in trouble as well.

" Aaah... Nope, no one." I sweat before sighing. He really is something. " So where were you headin'?"

" I was going to see Toushiro. To talk about... stuff." I answer while trying not to sound too suspicious. He rolls his eyes, which I took offense too, and he motions at a tree in the courtyard.

" Let's go over there. You can see Toushiro later right?"

" Yeah but then he wouldn't know about the da-" I immediately shut my mouth while fighting down a blush. Crap crap crap crap. That's all the went through my head as I anxiously kept quiet. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to tell him about my plan. What if he tries to counter it? Like asking me to go to the arcade with his friends at the exact same time?

" I know what you were going to say." I heart stops. He figured it out? No offense, but he didn't seem like a bright guy in my point of view.

" Wh-what?" I hesitantly ask while praying he didn't know.

" You wanted to tell him about our date right?" I fall on the ground pretty damn hard. That's when it hit me(no pun intended). Renji did ask yesterday if we could hang out and I said I'd think about it. Now he thinks that I want to. He thinks it's about _our _"date" instead of me and Toushiro. And now I can't back out of it because that was the only way to keep him from knowing about my liking for Toushiro. I wish I could deny it but, I had just backfired my plan completely. Damn it all.

" U-Uh y-yeah. S-so you know... h-he can't tutor me..." I lie while looking at anything but him. Great, I just lied to Renji and Hanataru.

" Great! Go ahead and tell Toushiro that and I'll see you the-"

" Tell me what?" Me and Renji yelped and turned around to see Toushiro eyeing us suspiciously.

" T-Toushiro!"

" C-Captain!"

" Abarai, what were you doing outside of practice?" I swallow, feeling guilty as well even though I wasn't the one being scolded. Man, that little guy sure seems to make us feel small and pathetic.

" I-I wanted to... see a teacher and-"

" Save it. Go tell your story to the coach or you'll be removed from the team."

" A-Ah! Alright! I'll see you at our date then, Ichigo!" I gasped and silently motioned that he isn't supposed to say that. Not that it really mattered now because the damage is already done. And Renji is already gone to avoid more questioning.

" What date?" I nervously laugh while rubbing the back of my head.

" L-Long story..."

" We have time."

" A-Ah... Um..." And before I knew it, I was on my knees, holding both of Toushiro's hands.

" Kurosaki?"

"Please don't be mad, I mean I wanted to but I couldn't! He just wouldn't stop bugging me and while I was looking for you to talk about our date, he said he skipped practice to see me about our's but-" Toushiro shushes me by putting a finger on my lips. That didn't really help since I am fantasizing about his finger in other places.

" Calm down. It's fine, he can skip practice afterschool for your date."

" That's not what I meant!"

" ... Then what did you mean?" Now I'm suddenly at loss for words. Here was my chance to ask Toushiro but then he'd think I was... "cheating" on Renji, which I am not, and then he and Renji would hate me. Wow, I'm actually thinking things through for once.

" Okay. Promise not to say anything to him?" I finally say. He blinks before nodding and I drag him to the tree Renji pointed out earlier.

" Well, the whole dating thing between me and Renji... Isn't exactly true."

" ... Explain."

" Yesterday, Renji asked if we could hang out today afterschool a-and I said I'd think about it. He thinks I agreed to do it but I actually didn't. I really don't want to but at the same time I just think it's not fair to him" I explain quickly while holding my head down.

" ... Tell him I said no."

" What!?" I exclaim.

" If you really don't want to then you don't have to. I'll say the coach wants him for after school practice. That will be twice you owe me." I don't know how I could express my gratitude to him. It was as if a huge weight had lifted off my shoulder. Thank god for Toushiro.

" Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'll definitely make it up to you!" I say as we both stood up. He rolls his eyes.

" Alright. What was it you wanted to tell me anyways?" I froze in my spot while trying to come up with an excuse.

" N-Nothing important. Just ah... Reminding you about tutoring."

" Get over it already, I said I'd be there."

The bell rings and we head to our next class. Suddenly, I don't feel so worried anymore.

* * *

><p>Neh, Neh how was it? Please favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in the next chapter!<p>

Also I have a funny little story to tell y'all. Originally, this story was first thought up as a school of witchcraft, everyone each having their own mystical powers. Ichigo was supposed fo have discovered his power from almost killing his dad. Sort of like Harry Potter actually. It's funny how I changed all that to a simple high school romantic comedy. Mainly because, I didn't think my first idea was such a good one. So here we are with this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach... Yet. If I had, however, Bleach would have been a very M-rated show. And a lot of naked Toushiro scenes...

**A/N: **Would ya look at that? Already on chapter four with 11,000 words. Yeah, not big of an accomplishment but... I'll take it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" Ready?"<p>

" Yes, calm down." I couldnt help it. Toushiro had just saved the day! At least, for me. Toushiro was able to skip out on practice because of a "family emergency". He told me that Renji was quite devastated about the announcement but didn't plan to give up. Basically, all went well for the two of us.

" I have so much I need help..."

" I'm sure we'll have time to go over all of them." Toushiro sayed with a roll of his eyes. He frowned when we passed my house. I think he finally caught the hint.

" Kurosaki?"

" Yeah?"

" You do realize we just pass your house."

" ... Your point?" He sweats.

" Why are we passing your house?"

" We're going to yours." Toushiro immediately stopped and glared at me.

" No we are not going to mine!" I stop as well with a frown.

" Why not?"

" B-because... you just can't." I blink in confusion as he looks away flushing, to which I see no reason for. He's been to my house sometimes so I thought it was only fair that I go to his.

" *sigh* Fine." I turn back in defeat and began walking. I really wanted to see his house and maybe even meet his family. He's probably too embarrassed and wasn't expecting it. I suddenly felt him grab my wrist and yank me in the other direction. Though he's trying to hide it, I can see a faint blush on his cheeks.

" Alright, fine. No touring." I nod while adding "touring" to my mental list of things to do.

...

Once we had arrived, I look up and my eyes widen while my mouth drops to the ground. Toushiro's house... no... _mansion_ is **huge.** We are standing in front of golden gates that guarded, practically, a palace. No wonder Rangiku-_san _wanted to have the party here. Anyone would. The question is, why haven't I noticed this building before? There is a humongous fountain right in the center!

" Close your mouth or you'll attract flies." Toushiro calmly said while typing in a password. I shut it but I still stay frozen. No wonder he said no touring. I could get lost just from looking for the bathroom.

The gates slowly open and we go down the walkway up to the porch. The porch is long and narrow, the roof held by many pillars.

Toushiro opens the door with his key and we go in. The first thought that came to me is, ' _Damn would I like to live here.',_ when we walked past a large living room with so much entertainment systems you could possibly think of. I noted to myself to play one of these games later on. That is, if Toushiro allows it.

" In here." He states while opening a door, to which I supposed is his room. Once we walk in, he drops his bag on his king size bed and sits on it, looking at as if suspecting me to say something, and I did.

" Y-you have a nice house. Hell, better than mine!"

" It's my parents house, and I just manage to live here. Take out whatever you need and we'll get started."

" Yeah but besides paying bills and getting groceries..."

" Kurosaki..." I smile and take out my papers. When he isn't teasing me, it is fun to always fun to joke around with him. Even if he doesn't show the slight amount of care, I know he's smiling deep down.

" I need help with math first, again, and _no, _I did not read the instructions." I say while sitting beside him on the bed.

" Kurosaki?"

" Yeah?"

" You were supposed to this time."

" ..." I blankly stare at him before looking down at my empty packet. It was silent for a moment before I heard Toushiro laughing softly behind his hand, which made me secretly grin.

Man, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and now Toushiro and I are taking a break. The break being, reading textbooks and writing down notes I missed. He had reminded me to call my family about my being not home, which had me yelp in shock about forgetting. Then after getting hearing damage by my dad, I was allowed to stay over for a while longer, then Toushiro said we needed to finish my notes if I wanted to pass my tests for each class.<p>

" Ugh, it's so boring." I complain while writing down yet another set of notes. Toushiro just flips a page in response and silently reads. I don't know how he can go through an hour of constant reading and writing. My attention span isn't even that long.

" Hey, do you want to eat a snack?" I ask while closing my textbook. He looks at me in surprise.

" You do realize this isn't your house."

" Yeah, but I'm sure you can treat to the guest with a glass of water, or chips."

" Fine. But your getting it." I grin and drag him out his room and down the hall back to where we entered. Since I had seen the kitchen as we had passed by it before. I walk in and look around before giving Toushiro a sheepish look.

" Ehehe. Could you tell me where the crackers are?" He rolled his eyes but showed me a pantry. There wasn't much junk food since I doubt Toushiro even wants get fat, and I grab the rice crackers.

" What are you doing?"

" Getting some crackers."

" Rice crackers. That's it?"

" Yeah."

" ..." I guess I had won this round and I sit in the dining area, right across the kitchen.

" While you stuff your face, I'm going to shower. Try not to burn the house down."

" I only promise to try." I joke before taking another bite. I see him playfully glare at me before walking away. I secretly grin like an idiot. We had just teased each other. I want to get him to lighten up more around me at least. Like that saying, " enjoy being a kid while it lasts," but in this case, we're teens so we don't have much responsibilities to handle. That reminds me actually, of the party held here in Toushiro's house. I figured I could stay for a bit before heading out. That way, my family won't be too suspicious of what I'm doing leaving the house so frequently.

The sound of thunder cuts me from my thoughts and I feel weight on my chest as I went to look out the window. To my horror, it is raining hard outside, again. Which means I won't be able to get back home in this weather. Which means I have to stay overnight. I'm not complaining or anything, heck no. I'm actually kind of looking forward to it.

Shoot, I just realized that I have to call my dad again.

...

It's been a while and I wondered if Toushiro was done showering so I decided to go to his room. Hopefully, he didn't forget about me, on purpose. I managed to remember his room and I open the door, expecting Toushiro to be reading a book or something. So imagine my surprise when I catch a half-naked Toushiro on the bed looking out the window.

" T-Toushiro!" I yell while covering my nose. His head whips towards me, his expressing feigning shock.

" Kurosaki..." We stay silent for a while before my eyes drifted down his body. He was only wearing a shirt and underwear, showing his slender legs. Oh god I think I'm gonna drown in my own blood...

" Why are you staring? Get out." I snap out of my phase and apologize again before quickly leaving while shutting the door behind me. He seemed so calm. Then again, it wasn't like he was fully naked or something... damn...

He finally opens the door and I walk in with my head down. Mainly, I was trying to hide my red face, but I manage to fix the awkward silence.

" S-so should we continue?"

He just nods and we go back to reading and writing notes, and this time, I don't feel so bored anymore.

...

" Since it's raining a bit, do you think I could stay over until it stops?" I ask after realizing my cramped hand needs a break. Toushiro glances out the window and sighs.

" I suppose you can. I don't think I'll have anything for you to wear."

" That's fine, I'm sure it won't be all night, right?" I ask a little concerned. He just looks at me and I slump my shoulders while looking up at the ceiling. So much for everything going well today.

" We can stop here. I doubt you'll have much to do in the morning."

" Thank goodness. I can't feel my hands anymore." I say while letting my head rest on his pillow. Did I mention I was completely sprawled on his bed? Toushiro closes his book as well and pokes the side of my stomach.

" Get off. You're sleeping on the floor." I whine and cuddle his pillow.

" But it feels so comfy. I think I'll stay here for a bit." I teased with a smirk. I glares at me and for a moment I could have sworn something flashed in his eyes.

" Alright then." He only says as a warning before I suddenly felt nudges on my rib-cage. I may not look like it, but I am very ticklish around there. And I hate being ticklish because laughing too long hurts.

" Pfft? T-Toushiro! W-wait...!" I try to contain my laughs as he gets on as well, never seizing his torture.

" Get off and I'll stop." He states. I couldn't contain my laughter any more and I finally fall off the bed, clutching my stomach. I try to regain my breath and he's looking down at me with a satisfied look. That tease...

" There's blankets in the closet out in the hall." And he goes under his covers, I could no longer see any part of him. I was finally breathing normally, and I decided to get him back later. There is such a different side of Toushiro, that I never knew which was the real one. Wait, that was stupid. Of course this is the real one. I'm just confused at why he hides this cute side at school. Alright, I admit it, he's cute, ha ha ha.

I did as he said and grabbed two comforters. It actually feels as if I'm really having a sleepover with him. Just with out the gossiping, scary stories, and popcorn.

Once I come back inside, he is still curled up under his blanket, which I found hilariously childish. I set them on the floor and lie down, contemplating on today. The storm is still going strong, and the time is nearly past nine. In my opinion, the night is still early. Now that I mention it, where are Toushiro's parents? It's been hours since we got here. They probably work late or something, but I couldn't help but worry for the little guy. I look up to check on Toushiro and nearly wet my pants when I found him staring back at me with big, turquoise eyes. His glasses had been removed and were set on the desk.

" You're awake!" I could only say while trying to calm myself.

" Of course I am. It's too early in my opinion." So I was wrong then.

" Where are your parents?" I ask. He shifts so his head is resting on folded arms.

" Out late. It happens."

" Work?"

" ... Sure." I frown at his hesitation but I leave the subject alone. " Okay then. Do you have any siblings?"

" No. It's kind of obvious." I just shrug and roll on my stomach.

" Don't you ever think it's gets a bit lonely when no one is around?"

" No."

" Are you sure?" He rolls his eyes and hides back under the covers, though I don't think he was being honest. However, I turn off the lamp and laid back down, closing my eyes.

He is definitely something else.

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast had me awaken in a heart beat and I sat up, sniffing the air. Smelled like... eggs, bacon, and sausage. I immediately get up and was about to leave when I saw a note on some clothing.<p>

_Shower and change in these. Breakfast should be done by then._

I smile and grab the towel and rag next to the clothing and went to the bathroom, thankfully not getting lost as I had anticipated. I wonder what all the other rooms around the house are for.

* * *

><p>" Hey Toushiro!"<p>

" Shut up. It's too early to be screaming."

" And good morning to you too." I only say and rested an arm on his head while looking at the table.

" Wow, you've really outdone yourself. I didn't think you were the type to cook." He growls and pulls away with a blush.

" You're going home first thing once we're done."

" Aaw, I actually kind of liked it here."

" Kurosaki-"

" Alright, fine. But I am coming back later on." And I dig into the mini buffet. He gives a confused look at me.

" Why?"

" For the party." His eyes widen.

" Why are you-"

" Because, I want to get to know all of your friends." I answer. He makes an uncomfortable look at the table.

" I-I don't think..."

" I used to have friends like you Toushiro." I say, watching him look up at me.

" What do you mean?"

" Whacky, crazy friends hanging around you. You feel embarrassed to have people see you near those type of kids but you end up having the time of your life with them. Am I right?"

He blinks in shock before looking away with a scowl.

" Your point?"

" The point is, I'm not going to judge you by their personalities," He glances at me," I know you more than just what you put on. I've seen your true self, and I like seeing it." His cheeks redden but I can tell he understands what I mean. I want him to. I want him to know that we an be good friends, and possibly even more.

_I want him to trust me._

"If you're done then leave."

" Oi..."

...

" I'll catch you later at the party then." I say while lifting my school bag over my shoulders. I knew I had won this round.

" ... Alright." I smile before ruffling his hair and walking away, ignoring his outburst. I actually had fun yesterday. Hell, I'm actually a bit sad from having to leave. He makes a good breakfast. Unlike me...

...

" Booooy!" I was knocked head-first into the wall in the living room. Everyday always resorts to pain for me. Why?

" The nerve! Staying over night a 'friend's' house without my concept. What has this school done to you!?" I growl and pick my self up through the hole.

" It was pouring last night!"

" That's never stopped you before for martial arts lessons!"

" I didn't know better until I got sick on the way home!"

" And you recovered in three hours!"

" It was three _days_!"

My sisters, Karin and Yuzu, just stared helplessly at us. It was always arguing and fighting between my dad and I, and they just stopped trying to break it up. Honestly, it's like an everyday thing for the whole family

" I'm going to my room!"

" Ichi-_nii_, your breakfast..."

" I already ate at Toushiro's-..." I froze on the stairs, and everyone's expressions turned into a sly cat's.

" Neh, neh, Ichi-_nii _had someone cook for him."

" And he stayed overnight at that person's house."

" What kind of girl is she?" I huff at all the questions about my being there, and it really ticked me off.

" It was a guy for one matter! And no, we did _not _do anything suspicious!" Their eyes widened and I quickly went upstairs before they could start questioning my sexuality.

...

" Man, sometimes, I wish I could have my own place. That would solve all my main problems."

" Then why don't you?" I trip on a bag and I fell face-first into the ground. I really wish it wasn't my face all the damn time.

" " T-Toushiro..." I greet weakly while getting up. He's just casually chilling my bed with one of my magazines. Funny he is reading one because there isn't any in he-.. Wait a minute...

" You have quite the interest for women..."

" G-Give me that!" I yell while snatching the playboy out his hand and putting in under the bed, along with my other stacks. How dare he secretly come in my room, and snoop around, even if hiding things like that is blankly obvious to be under a bed.

" You shamelessly read those kind of things? Since when did you have a pair?" A vein pops on my head as I felt my head heat up. Damn him. Taunting me on a hobby I used to have, okay I still have.

" Shaddup, it's none of your business! What are you even doing here anyways?"

" ... If I wanted you to know, I would have told you."

" Yeah, right after I have to ask you one-thousand times."

" Three times."

" Whatever."

He grabs another book from who-know-where, and began reading it, as if it was his room, and his books.

" Toushiro?"

" I think he may like you." I froze and sweated at the blunt statement.

" H-huh?"

" Abarai. He doesn't usually act like that around anyone."

" I-I'm sure he does that to some people..."

" He skipped practice just to see you. He wouldn't even think of it for his friends." I rub my head while looking at the window. I'm sure Renji doesn't think of me like _that. _Besides, I don't really... like him that sort of way. Toushiro... well you know. He's great to hang out with though, but this is seriously going to lead up to so awkwardness."

" He'll get over his confusion. Trust me, he wouldn't like a guy like me."

" Don't we all agree." A vein throbs as I look at his dead-pan expression.

" I didn't ask for your opinion."

" You admitted it yourself."

Before I could retort back, I hear my dad's voice through the door.

" Ichigo! I need to speak with you."

" Ack!"

" Is that your dad?" Toushiro wonders aloud. I nod quickly and open the closet.

" Get in."

" ... Why should I?" I gape at him.

" Why should-!? He's going to see you!" Toushiro just stares at me.

" What's the problem with him seeing me?"

" Through a window, Toushiro! You came in through the window."

" I'm coming in!" I grab the blankets and threw them on him just as dad entered, and I lay on top of so he wouldn't notice any signs of other people.

" H-hey dad..." I greet nervously and grab a pillow to keep Toushiro quiet.

" Hey son. I wanted to tell you," His eyes turned into stars," that I will still accept you."

" ...Wha-?"

" It's okay. You are going through the most confusing time of your life. I assure you, gay or straight, that I will always be on your side to support you! Mama too!" And now he's crying in his elbow.

" Th-that's not it actually-Ngh!" I just felt a nudge too close to my... area. " Toushiro." I muttered. Dad didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime so I had to find a plan to make him leave.

" H-hey, I know a great idea. Let's talk about this with the whole family. Downstairs. Away from my room." He nodded with an inspired look and ran downstairs to practically yell at them about the 'family discussion.' All this crap, everyone, is what I have to deal with everyday. I pull the covers away and fell back, sighing in relief. Thank goodness I managed to get out of that one.

" You didn't have to put all your dead weight on me."

" Well sorry that you came in unexpected. My dad would have killed me if he found someone else in my room. Man, it's like I have no privacy-" I suddenly noticed how close our faces were. Were they this close before? It seemed as if they were gradually decreasing the distance. My heart races and I can practically hear the harsh thumping.

Are we actually going to-

" ICHIGO!" Toushiro blinks and moves away quickly with a blush. I bet my face is as red as his, and my heart is still racing. All I can feel is... disappointment. Disappointed because my dad had interrupted us, and if he hadn't... If he hadn't...

" I should go."

" W-wait I-" But he's already out the window, just as my dad comes back with a confused look.

" Hey son, we're all waiting for you. Now, it's alright if you are a bit nervous about coming to terms with your sexuality but-"

" I'm gay." I unconsciously say. His eyes widened as his open mouth froze.

" Wh-what?"

" I-I said... I'm gay. I'm sure... I _positive_!." He jumps back at my declaration. Yet, after that, I can't stop moving my mouth. As if I was _possessed._

" I-I always thought it was admiration, or friendship but... but that's not it. I just seem to like him more and more, and it never ends. I'm falling for him. I like him. I..." I feel a pat on my shoulder and dad sits next to me with a proud smile.

" Son, what you are feeling, is completely normal. I encourage you to keep and cherish those feelings. And you want to know what else?" I slowly nod.

" I would love to meet this young man that has stolen your heart!"

" Eh!? I don't think-"

" Trust me. I want to meet him. Get to know my future son-in-law-" I kicked the side of his head until he collapsed on the ground, twitching.

" Che. You don't know that. He's different. He's... I don't know."

" Then let's invite him for dinner tonight. " Ack. That's when the party starts. And I was planning to go there.

" U-Um, how about tomorrow night? Besides, you get the day off then?" I egged.

" Hmm, your right. Tomorrow it is! I shall go and tell your sisters this." I sigh in relief and fell back on my bed. Good grief. I don't know if I'll get to make Toushio come, since he has better things to do than meet my wacky family. Hopefully, all goes well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this wraps it up for now. I'll see you in about two weeks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach! If I had... Toushiro would have been the strongest, or at least second strongest to Ichigo dammit!**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said two weeks but ah... A lot of stuff happened, like school... Okay so maybe I don't have an excuse. Ahahaha... **

**... Comment Section ...**

**Kurushiro: Thank you very much, I also get hooked to my own stories, if that's possible. We'll have to see if Ichigo can get Toushiro to come, but the idea of Toushiro meeting Isshin sounds like one hilarious moment. We'll see what happens!**

**junjou romantica luva: Aw, thank you very much. I don't consider this a best ( I've seen better) but your comment really lightened my mood.**

**...**

****Please do not flame, however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content. I do accept constructive criticism****

**Enjoy! ^^'**

* * *

><p>You what?/

I swallowed at the almost murderous voice. I had called Toushiro to tell about him his forced reschedule for tomorrow because of my stupid slip up.

" Erm... It was my dad. When I mentioned about..." I suddenly remembered what I had told my dad and flushed, biting my bottom lip to think of anything else besides that slight confession.

/About what?/

" A-about me staying over at your house. H-He thought it was kind of you to... Let me stay so he wanted to meet you."

/... I don't believe you./

" 'Course not." Toushiro is very smart. Obviously I was lying. What with all my stuttering and hesitant pauses. But I can't tell him about my feelings for him. It might overwhelm him, cause awkwardness between us, and he might start to hate me. All of this went through my head before I was cut off by his voice.

/I'm not going./

Now, that would have been a great idea. To just call off the whole thing, but I was afraid that my stupid blabber mouthed dad might go looking for him, and spill everything. And you don't know how much Karin is capable of blackmailing the hell out of you.

" Wh-Why? You don't have plans at that time tomorrow right?"

/Perhaps not./

" Please Toushiro! I'll do anything!" I be- _asked him. _There is a slight pause on the other side before he sighs.

/Fine, but that's four times you owe me./

" You're actually keeping track? Never mind... Fine. So you'll come over then?"

/No./

I huff at flop back on my bed, what the heck does he want then!? I offered to do anything for him and he still says no. I don't understand this guy at all.

" What. Do. You. Want. Then?" I asked behind gritted teeth. I wait silently for an answer in anticipation, before I hear a click and a buzzing sound. He had just hung up on me... He said fine, then no. How, in any way, does that make sense?

* * *

><p>As the day slowly went by, I began to worry more and more. It shouldn't be like Toushiro to just hang up on me, okay maybe it is like him, but it was a yes or no question. One that I begged him repeatedly to say yes to. I offered anything, so what is the problem? I tried not to think too much into it. Maybe he'd have a long time cleaning th house once the party's over. Or maybe he wanted me to suffer. Though personally, I believe the second choice is the reason. Dad's getting all pumped for the meeting, even though it's tomorrow, and I still have to convince Toushiro to come. It's all my fault for letting my big mouth run.<p>

Although, my mind starts to head back to our conversation about Renji before we almost... yeah. I didn't want to believe what Toushiro said about Renji but that kid observes anything, at the smallest detail, so maybe he is right. However, even if that red-head has some feelings, I barely know the guy, and he sure as hell isn't my type. Just saying. I can't picture myself with him at all, only if it was Toushiro however... Shit, my nose is bleeding.

Back to what I was saying, I don't know if the kid was implying something. Maybe if we were to date, practice would get in the way, or he's a bad guy or something. I don't really know. I can't focus on that only because I have more problems to deal with. On a Saturday. The only time I manage to finish all my homework before the weekend and now I can't enjoy it properly because everyone, including my horse-faced dad, is my problems. Dinner, studying, my sister's games ( I hate soccer) and finding a job. You probably never heard me mention this but yes, I have other teenage problems. I have a life...

Not a very happy one that is.

* * *

><p>It is now six and I get ready to leave. My family doesn't know about where I'm going so I'm going to have to lock my door and leave through my window. Even if I suspect dad would just kick the door down. Still, better than nothing.<p>

After taking one last look at my room, as messy as ever, I'm off.

Even though it's only around evening, it is getting a bit dark around this area, I also expect not to be leaving too soon. But I need to leave just at the right time so my family won't suspect doing anything... suspecting. Easily spotting Toushiro's house, ahem, _mansion, _I also see Renji walking up to the gates. Great. Just what I needed.

" Hey if it isn't Strawberry!"

" Y-yeah..." I hate it when people misunderstand what my name means.

" Looks like you managed to get invited."

" More like invited myself."

We both stand there and I realized that I never knew Toushiro's password. Only before I could voice it, the gates are slowly opening and I see Matsumoto-san waving in the window.

We both walk up and I shiver.

" Damn it's cold. It's only fall too."

" What, your home place isn't as cold?"

" Only a couple miles away, I expected too much alright?" When I'm away from home for a while, I start to react weird. I grew up there and actually expected to die there. Is that even normal?

" Haha, you're funny."

" What?"

We make it to the door before he could respond, and Matsumoto immediately swung the door open with, what I see, a beer bottle in her hand.

" Hiii guys! Come on in! You're actually the first ones here." I raise an eyebrow at the fact that she's drinking beer before the party. I can't get over that.

" Great, where's Toushiro? I need to thank him for this!" Renji exclaimed while accepting a beer. Why the hell, again, are they drinking beer this early!? Hopefully, Toushiro doesn't role that way, because I'd have to have second-thoughts about pretty much my whole future.

" He's in his bedroom getting ready. I bet he wants to get extra prepared Ichigo, ne?" She said with a devious look. My face heats even if I deny it. What I think he's actually doing is praying to God for the night to go well. Hey, I would if I were him. I had my fair share of hosting parties.

" Pfft, no way. He's never shown interest in anyone. That little iceberg." Renji states with a roll of his eyes.

" That's not true. He and Ichigo-kun have study dates." Renji spits his drink while I sputter. I admit, it's true but how did she know about that!?

" W-well I-it's not actual _dates_ b-but..." I could tell that both had different interpretations of our studying. Mind you that Matsumoto had to add 'date' to it.

" Ichigo and Toushiro?," Renji muttered," I wouldn't believe it."

" What are you talking about?" An icy voice said and all three of his flinch back and turned around. His scary atmosphere almost made me want to turn and leave right then and there. But I manage to stand my ground while occasionally shivering. I thought the room was warm before?

" H-hey Toushiro." I greeted shakily. He just looks at me. " We were uh... talking about studying-"

" Who would be more compatible for you!" Matsumoto blurted out and me and Renji yell her name accusingly. Toushiro's eyes narrowed. Damn her and her big mouth.

" What was that?" I really didn't want him to know or suspect me of liking him. At least not yet, but the looks of it, he doesn't seem to want anybody near him. I'm pretty sure he's tired of his fan club hovering over him like a second shadow.

" N-Nothing!" I interrupt while rubbing the back of my head and looking back into those turquoise eyes. You know, I'd take him seriously if it wasn't for that cute frown he was making. I admitted it yes, and I'm going to need serious head-bashing later. Before Matsumoto could open her trap, the gate bell is rang and Matusmoto goes to open it. I hear Toushiro muttering something like " ... idiot's acting as if this is her house..." And went to set up the drinks. I wanted to follow him and possibly help tomget away from Renji, but a headlock by the red–head made me stay in place.

" Hey! Let's go in the backyard. Toushiro has one hell of a jacuzzi."

" At this time?"

" Whatever."

" O-Okay let's just ask-" But I'm dragged across the hall and out the backdoor. I was screaming mentally because I knew for sure Toushiro is going to have my head for this. But then again, I have done this before with my old friends. God, I miss them.

" Wanna have a head start? We can just go in our boxers."

" Wh-what!? I don't think..." I trail off as he's stripping and I turn around, covering my eyes so even the reflection on the glass doors don't get to me. " D-don't strip idiot! Toushiro could come any minute and kill us both-!"

" He wont notice. Why are you always mentioning him as if he's going to strangle us over little things?"

" Trust me, I know him. I got chewed out plenty of times. And I'm not looking forward to it again."

" That's strange. He never has time to be independent. Is this all about you guys' 'study dates'?" I turn around and he's fully dressed still, thank goodness. But he had an unreadable expression.

" It's not study dates, more like... study group. A-anyways, sure. It's sort of a routine between us, and now he says I owe him. Nothing much see?" I say as convincingly as I could, though I doubt the blushing helps. I sure would like to go on a date with Toushiro actually...

" ... Can I tell you something?" He asks, more like a statement, but I'm all ears now.

" Sure. What is it?"

" Do you... like him?" I choke on my spit and looked around at anything but him. It's true but... I don't know if I should tell him. Partly because he's, unfortunately, into me, and he might go telling other people, which, in the end, could lead to Toushiro finding out. Then all hell would break loose and my ass would probably end up in the hospital with terminal damage. See? This is why I like to keep things to myself. It actually makes me feel _safe._

" N-no! Why would th-think that!? Ehe..." He gives me a look of disbelief and I don't blame him. The backdoor slides open and it's Toushiro, who had on a scary face.

" What do you two think your doing?"

Renji just gives a goofy grin and walks up and past him.

" We were just having a little _time for ourselves, _if you catch my drift, before the party. Not a problem, right Ichigo?"

" Woah! Th-that's not really..." Toushiro gives a weird look at me before leaving, slamming the door quite hard. I couldn't really call out his name and deny it, and I really felt bad for listening to Renji of all people. This time, I don't think this is because of going out the back without his permission. But jeez, he didn't have to close the door right on me. At least he left it unlock.

* * *

><p>For the first couple of minutes, I thought people were never going to stop coming in the through the front door. It was as if the whole private school was invited. But the pouring stopped later and the party is put on full blast. I don't see Toushiro anywhere, I had been looking for him through the small crowds. The loud music is seriously starting to give me a migraine, and I'm starting to suspect that people are getting drunk. Besides that, I really want to tell him I'm sorry, for whatever I did.<p>

I want him to know the truth.

I don't know if Renji said what he said is on purpose, but either way, Toushiro should know that it isn't true because so far, in my opinion, Renji seems to joke around a lot. You never know when it comes to situations like these. Renji could still be sounding as ridiculous as ever and you wouldn't know if he was telling a lie or not. That's one of the things I kind of dislike about him. But he's just like my dad. Random, and sometimes annoying. I finally lean against a wall next to the front door. I'm actually contemplating on whether I should just leave or not. Toushiro is sort of the reason why I came after all. Things aren't turning out so good because one person decided to make a false accusation. Honestly, it's not even my fault for the most of it.

" Ichigo?" I look up at who called my name, well, looked down to see the midget, a.k.a., Rukia.

" Rukia? So you're invited to?"

" If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Good point. But I just shrug. She hangs around beside me, drinking what looked like orange juice from a red plastic cup. Now that I think about it, I am a bit thirsty too.

" Where's your friend?" She asks suddenly.

" What friend?" I ask with a confused look. There are plenty of people I've talked to and I don't really consider them a friend yet. Besides Toushiro, even if he thinks I'm an idiot.

" You fool, who else's house do you go to?"

" Wh-wha... You mean-"

" Yes him moron. Honestly. Where is he?" Well I had been looking for the little guy but after what Renji said, the bastard, he sort of slammed the door in my face and left.

" I dunno. I've been looking for him. What, you need him?" She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow.

" No. Why do you need him?" I rub the back of my head while thinking of an excuse.

" N-no particular reason. He's probably getting more drinks or something..." I say and my stomach coils when Renji comes with a slight stagger. I knew he would've been drunk in a matter of minutes. I wouldn't be surprised to see Matsumoto acting the same way. Worse actually.

" H-hey. Sorry 'bout earlier Ishigo. He's just jealous of us dating."

" What!?" Me and Rukia exclaim. She turns to me with a look of wanting to know everything, and I shake my head and hands furiously.

" W-we're not! I swear we aren-"

" Want to have a drink babe?" Now I'm dumbfounded. Too drunk. Before I could knock some sense into him, he immediately turns to some random person and starting flirting with her. Well, that's Renji for you ladies and gentlemen.

" Ichigo? What was that all about?" Rukia demands and I knew I needed to get away. Fortunately, I finally spot Toushiro leaning against a wall opposite of me while talking to someone else. A strange feeling bubbled in my stomach and quickly tell Rukia ' not now' and slowly stride over as casually as possible. It's just some guy with black hair and was dressed formally. I could barely hear what they were saying, but it sounded like they were talking about meeting somewhere tomorrow at six. The same I'm supposed to have dinner with my family _and _Toushiro, that is, if he ever comes. But, I still can't help but feel weird, intruged to just go and push that guy away. I didn't want him near Toushiro is what I want.

Suddenly, I'm back to reality when I see Toushiro's eyes on me, his and the other person.

" H-hey Toushiro." I greet nervously. The raven-head supposedly smirks and puts an arm around Toushiro's neck, making me choke on my spit. Something is burning in my chest yet, I don't know what it is.

" What are you doing?" I hear Toushiro ask boredly.

" Can't I just give a little hug to my best friend?" Best friend? Oh great, first Hinamori, and now this dude. Is this some sort of competition now?

" No. What do you want?" Toushiro added at me, causing me to flinch under his cold look.

" N-nothing much. I just wanted to... apologize about ealier. But I wasn't going to actually jump in! Renji said he wanted to and started stripping and I was going to leave until you came and I couldn't say anything because he wanted to lie about the whole thing an-"

" Alright." I hear him say and I look up to see him rolling his eyes.

" So you believe me!?"

" It can't be helped."

" Good. Because there is no way I would like a guy like him. I like yo- uuuh... s-someone else anyways." I quickly say and suddenly, his gaze isn't so cold anymore. He must really value that jaccuzi. We look into each other's eyes and both of our faces are a bit red. He looks down, glancing at me whenever I did. It was a while before the raven-haired guy cleared his throat.

" Well, that was quite the intimate moment."

" Shut it, bastard."

" Ouch. You're so cold." The guy said while rubbing his head. I don't know if I'm becoming a masochist, but I wanted to be the one hit by Toushiro. It seemed as though they were good friends.

" Hey Shiro, I'll go get us some drinks." He said, leaning his head a bit too close to Toushiro's for my liking.

" Fine, and stop calling me that."

" Okay Shiro-chan. Ow! Alright, alright." He leaves while giving me another smirk and I force one back though I doubt my was a smile. It made me want to vomit, knowing that this guy is that close to my crush. Hinamori however, she just scares me. This guy annoys me. Right now though, me and Toushiro are standing awkwardly in silence. I usually have something to say but today, I just can't come up with anything. Luckily, something else breaks the silence.

" Hey! Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Some random person yells and my stomach drops with my mouth hung open while Toushiro's eyes widen.

Probably because our prayers didn't exactly reach the Heavens.

The whole crowd cheers like mad and someone is looking for a closet while another empties his beer bottle. Oh no no no. I cannot afford to be here longer. Not with a drunk Renji and Matsumoto. I don't know what they are capable of but playing _7 Minutes in Heaven _is possibly going to be more than what I'm anticipating. Here I came, just to talk to Toushiro and get to know him more and here we are, forming a circle, some people didn't want to play so it's not as big. You know, I wish I could be in that group as well, but Toushiro is forced to sit in the circle by Matsumoto so I couldn't help but want to join in. I've played this game before back in other parties to with my old friends, so I know how everything works. Plus, I sort of, don't want any predators getting my er... Toushiro, seeing as his friend is sitting pretty close to him.

Also, I pray that Renji doesn't get either. He looks like he wants to do something else in the closet.

" Alright is everyone ready?", Matsumoto yells and everyone claps like she just said the best thing in the world," Then let's get started! Our new student get's to go first too!" Clapping and all eyes are on me, causing me to wish I were safely laying in my bed. I wanted to leave but a hand is on my shoulder and I'm passed the beer bottle to give the first spin. No no no...

I see Toushiro eyeing me as well, and swallow, wanting to get this over with. If it lands on Renji I could say I have Aids, but then he has a big mouth, and it's not even true. If I land on some random person, I could always divert their goal to an innocent conversation. If it's Matsumoto, I'd want her to face her chest somewhere else. If it's that raven-haired guy... burn in Hell. If it's Toushiro... oho yeah...

I take a deep breath and place the bottle on it's side, giving it a good spin, it's spinning... and spinning... and spinning until it starts to slow down. My heart thumps as it spun around and around, passing Toushiro each time. Please let it be him dear God... Him and no one else.

Then it slowly starts to stop.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Goody, goody, I got this chapter up! Been a while, I know, but school and projects are. In. The. Way. I hope I made this up to you since I know you are all expecting a little drama anyways. I hope you like hanging on cliffs hehe...<p>

Like, follow, and review and I'll see you next time!


End file.
